


Free Spirits

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asperger Syndrome, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Dates, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Homelessness, Misgendering, No Smut, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Restaurants, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: They were a punk. He did ballet. And one cold day of October... The two of them found each other.
Relationships: Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 14





	Free Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Made as a request for the wonderful Fa. Romantic first date between a punk Hange and a ballet dancer Levi.

. They lit a cigarette. Enjoy the bitter taste of the cheap tobacco. A cloud of silver smoke escapes their lips. They know what they are doing. To smoke is to slowly kill yourself. It is a pleasant form of suicide. If there is one thing that this life has taught them... It is that they are things in this world far worse than dying. For there is no suffering in death. No pain. They contemplate the landscape that is surrounding them. It's dirty. Soiled. Nasty. Cans of paint lying on the concrete of the ground. Walls covered with graffiti. Some of which are theirs. They are an artist. An urban one. Tagging all the things that they think about this rotten society they were thrown in. Their one shot at existence. And it had to be in this fucking garbage dump called earth. Thirty-five years of this life. And they are still the rebel they were in their teenage years. Always and forever. Fuck the system. Such is their motto. Fuck all of it. Fuck all of their gods, fuck all of their gender roles, fuck all of their dreams, fuck all of their false promises... Just fuck it all. They have nothing. And because of that... They also have nothing to lose. No privileges that they would fear to be taken away from them. For they don't have any. Which they are so happy about, when they see all of those insecure little shits that never cease to shit in their pants every-time they are told that maybe... Just maybe... They have things that they do not deserve. And that maybe... Just maybe... Others are hence being denied some things that they would deserve to have. Maybe... Who fucking knows... Right ? They are so glad not to be like these spoiled brats. To have not even a chance at ever being like them. To them... They are the lucky one. When they see what all of their privileges and power do to these people... Ugh... Yep... They are more than fucking happy to be a non-binary pan-sexual hobo. They sleep in shelters. Eat thanks to volunteers. Almost never fucking shower. Sometimes stay for a few days in a local mental hospital. The food is good there. And they have showers. They don't have to answer to anyone. They are nobody's slave. Freedom. Absolute. The best way to win at a rigged game... Is not to play at it at all. They are an artist. They are free. But that freedom of theirs comes at a cost. They drop their cigarette. Crush it with their boots. And walk. Hands in pockets. Not looking at anyone. Not wanting to be looked at. Just walking. To avoid standing still. And freeze. It's already October. Winter is coming a little too early this year. As always. Fuck. It's already starting to get really fucking cold. Their breath is emitting small clouds of white smoke. Fucking climate change bullshit. Those carnivorous monsters that are in power don't have to worry about freezing to fucking death or being scorched by a searing heat. So they don't give a fuck. To them, people are just numbers. Just like their money. Which is the only thing that they care about. These ogres don't believe in anything. All those discriminatory laws that they are passing... To deprive some of the most vulnerable people on earth of shelter, food, jobs, healthcare, rights, life... It is not because they genuinely give a fuck about them. No. All of these atrocities... All of this discrimination... All of that bloodshed... Are born solely out of greed. Fuck. Which might be even worse that if they were a genuine bunch of bigots. No. They just don't care. Aren't they glad that they're not like them. In this world where you are either the eaten or the eater... They clearly prefer being the former. At least, they can live with themselves. They don't have thousands of deaths on their conscience. And so... They walk. They keep moving forward. Always. Around them... well... pretty much everybody is doing as they are. Sure, you've got your occasional bored asshole with a baseball bat and a MAGA hat here or there... But most people are just looking out for themselves...And not much else... Including them. They do not bother others. Others do not bother them. And do not help them either. It's everyone for themselves out here. It's gray. Sad. Cold. Metallic. Drowning in the multicolored paint of the graffiti. It's home. Fuck. They need a drink. They look around them. Searching for some sort of a fucking vending machine. And they end up finding one. In the corner of a street. Next to an old damaged building. Shit. They breathe heavily. They are already freezing their fucking ass off. And they don't have much money left in their pockets. Come on. Let's see. How much for a fucking ice tea ? They always loved ice tea. One... Two... Three dollars... Shit... They have just enough... Fuck. This shitty-ass machine better be fucking working properly. Otherwise, they're really fucking screwing themselves over. All right. They press the appropriate button. Insert their last savings in the machine. So far, so good. The bottle is coming... Okay... It's coming... It's... What the fuck ? It got stuck ? Oh come on ! Come the fuck on ! That stupid fucking soda machine is provoking them. Those were their last fucking coins ! They kick it with furor. Scream. And it won't fucking budge. Goddammit. So they keep on kicking. If they have to shatter the glass of that stupid machine to get their drink... They fucking will.  
\- Hange : Stupid... fucking... shit...  
\- Levi : Hum... Excuse me ?  
They turn around. Some guy is looking at them. Seeming rather concerned. He probably is ten years younger than they are. Twenty-four or twenty-five. Something like that. Shit. Why do they feel really fucking old, all the sudden ? He is... Well... really fucking cute actually... A raven. With killer silver eyes. Rather small for a guy. Like... one meter and sixty-centimeters or something. Yeah... He's got to be more or less ten centimeters shorter than they are. And much... Much... Much more... Well... Even with his gray sweater on they can see that... Shall we say... He is rather well built. And not the ugly buffed kind of built. No... The beautiful elegant perfectly fucking chiseled kind of built. And even though he is facing them they can guess that... Well... He's being doing some squats... Damn. That ass. Bubbly and firm. Fitting nicely in his black skintight jeans. He is both really fucking hot... And really fucking cute at the same time. Who is this fucking guy ? And... What is he doing here ? He walks up to them. They are speechless. He holds a black Nike bag in his right hand that he puts on the ground before opening it to reach for his wallet. Is he really gonna ? He inserts some coins in the machine and orders for another bottle of ice tea. That ends up pushing forward the one they ordered. Both bottles fall down. He opens the compartment and hands them over to them.  
\- Levi : Here... Take it...  
They can see it on his face. Just how sorry he feels for them. Usually, that would drive them insane. But not this time. They quietly accept his gift. He looks at them for a few seconds... As if he is hesitating... What... Is he hesitating about ? He eventually seems to make up his mind.  
\- Levi : You have a nice day... Miss...  
And he walks away. After having misgendered them. Without even knowing it. This could be their chance to... Ugh. They can't... They... What are they doing... Why do they even... Oh fuck it...  
\- Hange : Not a miss. But... Thank you...  
He turns around. Looking rather surprised. They barely look at him and stare at a wall as they explain themselves. It's a nice wall. Ugly reddish bricks that pierce trough the tired platter and everything. Oh fuck. They play with their silver non-binary pride locket that is wrapped around their neck as they explain their situation to him. They have the feeling... The curious instinct... That he is going to listen... Not just ear them... But listen... Not make fun of them... But... That he is going to care... Which sometimes some people do a little too much. They always carry a retractable knife with them. It has unfortunately proven to be very useful. More than once.  
\- Hange : I am non-binary... I... use they, them and theirs pronouns... I just... Don't feel comfortable... Using anything else... I just... Would feel like... I would be lying to myself... Like... I wouldn't be honest... Like I would be betraying myself... Like I would be... a fucking coward... A liar... This life... Is too short for me to do that. But... Thanks anyway...  
He comes over to them. His bag resting on his left shoulder. Wait... Is he gonna...  
\- Levi : I'm sorry... I... didn't mean to insult you... To hurt you... My apologies.  
Who is this guy ? They need him in their bedroom. Like right fucking now. But... They don't have a bedroom... Or even a bed... Or a room... For that matter. Oh fuck... As if things couldn't possibly get any fucking worse... Their stomach is now rumbling... Shit... And the way he looks at them when he hears that sound... Like... Like... Like he cares... Like he really fucking cares... He comes closer to them. Like really fucking close. Like... What ? What the fuck ? What is he doing ? Is he... He is kinda invading their personal space right now... And... Well... They aren't exactly upset by it...  
\- Levi : How long has it been since you last ate ?  
Oh fuck. They try to brush off his question with their usual sass... It is their shield against this cruel fucked up world. But... They have the feeling that... It will not be of much use... Not this time.  
\- Hange : Well, you know.. Eating is so overrated... So fucking mundane...  
\- Levi : Let me buy you a meal... Alright ?  
Wait... What ? This guy... What is up with him ? Like... Giving a fuck about some random stranger ? Caring about some socially inept non-binary hobo that he doesn't even fucking know ? What is he doing ? Buying them... A meal ? Like not just... Offering them a sandwich or give them some money but... Buying them an actual fucking meal ? How long has it been since... Since...  
\- Levi : You don't have to answer me... If you don't want to... Just take my hand... Okay ?  
He offers his left hand to them. They don't think twice about it and awkwardly grab it. He answers their gesture with a warm smile. Fuck. It's the eruption of the Vesuvius all over again but the volcano is their private parts and Pompeii is their pants. Their hormones are blowing up. They are on fucking fire. They hope that they are not blushing. Please, fuck no... Tell them that they are not fucking blushing... Please... Everything but that... Without saying another word, he guides them trough the crowded street. What time of the day is it ? Is it morning ? The afternoon ? They realize that they don't even know. Because it doesn't really matter to them. They just keep passing by people and places. As he holds them by their right hand with a firm grip. And as they are holding on their bottles of ice tea with the other. They are not letting them go. Just as he isn't letting them go. They eventually arrive at a restaurant that is neither cheap nor fancy. And that has green curtains. As well as an art-decor kinda style. It looks rather... Warm. How long did it took for them to get there ? They can't tell. They enter. He orders a table. And before they know it... They are seated at one. For the first time in... Who knows how long... As they reflect on the oddity of their situation and of life itself... They suddenly find themselves being pulled out of their day-dreaming by him.  
\- Levi : Hey... Are you all right ?  
\- Hange : Hum... Oh... Yeah... Yeah... Sure... I was... Somewhere else...  
He answers them with a soft caress on their right cheek. Okay... Now, they definitely are fucking blushing. They don't know why but... That gesture... They would kill most people for less than that. But... They're fine with it. More than fine with it. And they don't even know his name.  
\- Levi : You're okay, now.  
\- Hange : Yeah... Hum... Well... I... I don't even know your name...  
\- Levi : It's Levi...  
\- Hange : Levi... Okay...Levi...  
They can't help but wonder... Given the way he looks at them... Do they really look that pitiful ? To them... They look like a fucking rebel. Like a fuck the system bad-ass. A tattoo of a gigantic obsidian skull carved on their back. Surrounded by black ink snakes and red ink roses that go on to spiral along their arms and hands. Nails as red as blood forming the snakes tongues. They wear black ripped jeans, a worn black shirt with a “Fuck You” written in red impact on it, some black leather boots, black leather gloves as well as a black leather jacket. Their brown oily hair tied in a messy ponytail. Their oval glasses resting on their nose. In front of their hazelnut eyes. They are so fucking proud of their look. But... Maybe... Do they smell ? The way that the other customers are staring at the both of them right now... Usually, they don't really care all that much about the way they smell. But... For once they do... They really do. Oh fuck. They nervously tap on the table with their fingers. Avoiding eye contact with him or the customers as much as possible.  
\- Levi : So... What do you want ?  
\- Hange : Hum ?  
\- Levi : To order... What do you want ?  
\- Hange : Hum... I don't know... A salad... Do they have like... a salad with some crisped bread and... some warm goat cheese... Do you think... That they have... Something like that ?  
\- Levi : You mean... Some toasts ?  
\- Hange : Huh ? Oh yeah, yeah... With some Parma Ham... Hum... And a little bit of honey sauce... Do you think... That they could have something like that ?  
\- Levi : Yeah... I think they can manage that...  
They both laugh nervously. They anxiously play with their brown bangs. He has a beautiful voice. Like drowning in dark chocolate. It's actually really fucking sexy.  
\- Levi : Would you like some red wine... To go with that ?  
\- Hange : Yeah... Sure thing... But... Why... Why are you doing all of this for me ?  
He doesn't answer them. Stares at them in silence with the fiery silver of his eyes. They don't insist. He orders. They both remain silent until their meal is served. It's actually really good. They devour their salad voraciously. It had been a long time... That eating hadn't been a source of pleasure to them. Hadn't been something more than an obligation. Not that they always respect said obligation. They have sometimes not eaten for days. Until the hunger became too much to bear.  
\- Levi : Hey... Careful... Take your time... Enjoy it...  
\- Hange : Hum... I am...  
They answer him with their mouth full because of course they do. He smiles at them and keeps on eating his steak and his french fries. That are served with a herb sauce that looks really fine. Given his rather remarkable physique... And his choice of food... They can't help but wonder...  
\- Hange : What do you do ?  
\- Levi : Excuse me ?  
\- Hange : For a living I mean... Not right now... What do you do ?  
He seems to be hesitating. He probably has an profession that most would deem as unusual. This is an opportunity for them to prove him their open-mindedness. The most important quality of all. The only one that matters really. And they have a lot of it. Which they are so proud of. Now is the time to put it to good use. Whatever his job is... It is crucial for them to make him feel good about it. Especially, if that rotten society that they live in has been shaming him for it. Which is very likely.  
\- Levi : I'm a ballet dancer.  
\- Hange : Oh... Cool...  
And they keep on eating. Like it was nothing. Of course, they know. That it isn't. For him, it is not nothing. But that's the very point of what they are doing. To make him feel accepted. Just as he is. Like it's no big deal. Because it shouldn't be. Fuck. Do they hate that whole gender role bullshit.  
\- Levi : You... You don't have a problem... with that ?  
\- Hange : Why would I have a problem with that ?  
\- Levi : Well... I'm a guy who does ballet.  
\- Hange : Okay... And I'm a non-binary hobo who has the Asperger syndrome. So... You know... What the fuck do I care... There is only one thing that matters in this fucked up life.. That is for you to be yourself and to be happy... All the rest if meaningless fucking bullshit... Trust me...  
And they keep on eating. Fuck. They have almost finished. He joins his hand on the table and looks at them in a teasing way. What the... What is he... Oh right... They're really shy... He has probably noticed that by now. And seems to have a little bit of malicious fun with it.  
\- Levi : I've got practice in an hour... Would you like to join me ?  
They freeze. Pieces of their meal falling from their mouth straight back into their plate. What ?  
\- Levi : It's just a few block away... What do you say ?  
\- Hange : Hum... Yeah, yeah... Sure...  
\- Levi : Would you like some dessert first ?  
\- Hange : Do they have... Some walnut and honey pies in here ? They're my favorite...  
He asks a waiter for it. They finish their salad with haste before sensually savoring their dessert.  
\- Levi : How long...  
\- Hange : Ten years. A least.  
\- Levi : Okay...  
They finish. Lick their fingers. Damn. It had been so fucking long. He opens his bag and pays. Puts their ice tea in it. Grabs their arm and exit the place. Before walking in direction of the music academy. They know where it is. They had some theater lessons there as a kid. Like... Twenty-years ago or so. Shit. They have lived in this city... For at least the last twenty-five years of their life. Fuck. They walk slowly. It's a rather sunny day. They hadn't noticed that until now. Or perhaps... It wasn't like that before. Who knows. They love the sun. The grass. The wind. The concrete. Simple things. Small elements of life. That are so precious. They smile at him. He smiles back.  
\- Levi : You still haven't told me your name.  
\- Hange : Oh ? Sorry... It's Hange... My name is Hange...  
\- Levi : Well... Please to meet you, Hange...  
\- Hange : Yeah... Please to meet you too.


End file.
